


Drink Deep

by Branch



Series: Bamboo, Pine and Peach [6]
Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Drama, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-04
Updated: 2010-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-05 19:13:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Branch/pseuds/Branch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An encounter under a tree on a sunny afternoon leads to all sorts of new possibilities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drink Deep

“The Master is home aga–”

Touya looked up with a smile for the news that Sakura was back home safe. He lifted a brow at the expression on Yue’s face, though. He wouldn’t have thought there was anything alarming about sitting in the shade of a tree and reading, but Yue stood like he’d been turned to stone, staring.

After a few moments, Touya wondered if he should poke him or something.

Finally, though, Yue shook himself and cleared his throat. “She’s home again and well.”

“Good to know. Well, if you’re off duty, quit standing at attention.” Touya patted the ground. “Sit down and take a breath.”

Yue actually took a step back, and that made Touya pay attention. Yue wasn’t often that skittish any more. “Come on,” he half-coaxed and half-ordered, holding out a hand. “You can tell me how she liked Hong Kong.”

Yue wavered, and for a moment Touya thought he would bolt and return to Yukito, but slowly he did step toward Touya. “She enjoyed it,” he said, voice low. “The Li family approved of her, of course.”

“Of course,” Touya agreed, dryly. If it wasn’t enough for them that their son was head over heels in love, Sakura _was_ the Master of the Cards. He kept his hand out. Yue stood beside him, looking at it like it might be dangerous. “Did the Brat come back, too, or did he stay to visit longer?” Touya took Yue’s hand, lightly, tugging down.

“He…” Yue sank to his knees. “He returned as well.” His eyes were wide, but he didn’t pull away.

Touya huffed a short laugh and pulled sideways. “So, did you have fun too?” Yue wavered forward, and Touya kept tugging until Yue half tumbled down to sit beside him against the tree.

“I don’t… that is…”

Touya let Yue’s hand go and settled back against the tree, looking at his book again. “Or you can complain, if you want, you know,” he prompted. “People do that, when they get back from trips.”

“…Keroberos was rather loud.” And Yue sounded oddly breathless.

Touya smiled. “I bet you didn’t get much sleep.” After a moment he added, “This is a nice spot for a nap.”

“I…” Abruptly, Yue vanished in a flurry of light and feathers and Yukito was sitting next to him instead.

Touya sighed.

“Ah. I thought we might be home.” Yuki slipped an arm around Touya and leaned into him. “I’m back,” he announced, laughing.

Touya smiled and pulled him closer. “Welcome home. So, did _you_ have a good trip?”

“Of course. It’s nice to travel, and Sakura-chan was having so much fun, seeing a new place.”

Touya nodded. He’d figured Yuki would enjoy himself; Yuki got along with people wherever he went. Before they got out the vacation pictures, though, he had another question. “I don’t suppose you know what would have bugged Yue about me sitting here reading a book?”

Yuki started to shake his head and then paused, frowning. “Hm.” He was quiet for a long moment. “I’m not sure,” he murmured, at last. “It’s like remembering a dream, long after you wake up. But… I think it might have reminded him of something to do with Clow.”

“Ah. Of course.” Touya made a face. Yue only ever got that flustered when something touched on his past, and catch him talking about it to anyone. He was a little surprised when Yuki kept speaking.

“It was sunny.” Yuki’s voice was distant. “With cool shadows under a tree. And he wondered about the book, but Clow-san just laughed and told him to take a nap while it was still warm enough out.”

Touya winced. Right. So, no telling Yue he should take naps; he’d have to add that to the list. The really long list. He was incredibly glad Yuki had gotten the sweet, outgoing, warm side of those two; if both of them had been prickly and wounded and neurotic, he’d have gone crazy. “That sounds like the opening of a book,” he said, leaning down to drop a kiss under Yuki’s ear and distract him.

Yuki laughed and turned to catch Touya for a proper kiss, and Touya decided he could think more about Yue later.

* * *

  
It was later the same week that he happened across some loose pages on Yuki’s desk, describing the sun and shade and a magician enjoying a lazy afternoon with his familiars. At the top of the first page were the words “Chapter One”.

Touya grinned. Who knew? Maybe Yuki wasn’t going to wind up in architecture after all.

**End **


End file.
